My Light
by Akemi2407
Summary: Sora thinks about Riku being his light. Spoiler for KHII. RikuxSora. RIKU version UP.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok… after reading so much fics… I've had an urge to write one as well. This one does not actually have a plot. Just Sora thinking about Riku being his light and some major fluff. Takes place after Kingdom Hearts II.

**Title: **My Light  
**Author: **Minty  
**Rating/Warning: **PG. Shounen-ai!  
**Pairing: **RikuxSora  
**SPOILER: **Kingdom Hearts II ending…. I guess… even though I haven't finished the game myself.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The wielder of the keyblade furrowed his brows as sunlight poured into the room and pulled him out of dream land. He pouted and raised his arm to attempt to block out the sun. When that didn't work, he decided to wake up. 

Sora looked at the sleeping figure beside him and smiled. Riku. He had found Riku. Everything was alright now. Everything is back to normal. He snuggled closer to Riku and wrapped an arm around him, tightening his hold. After the Kingdom Hearts incident, he's not going to let Riku go. Never. Because he was his light.

Sora grinned. Since when did he start using metaphors?

He studied Riku's sleeping face carefully. His pale skin looked perfect under the light of the sun and his silver hair shone brightly. Riku's lips were slightly parted, his breathing even. He seems so peaceful, thought Sora, like none of this has ever happened. Sora laid his head on Riku's chest slowly and carefully, trying not to wake the sleeping boy. He listened to his heartbeat, knowing that it was real, and Riku really was here with him. His light will guide him. No matter what happened, he knew that everything would be alright as long as his light was shining the way for him. As long as –

'Sora! Riku! Wake up!'

Kairi shouted from below Sora's bedroom window, cutting off his train of thoughts. Riku stirred slightly, and Sora stayed where he was, not wanting to move from his current position. He looked at Riku again, watching his sleeping form. Yes. Only his light could cheer him up without even intending to do so.

'Ansem…' Riku's eyebrows furrowed and his lips curved downwards into a frown.

Another nightmare. Sora frowned and looked at Riku in concern. It must have been hard. To try and control the darkness within. He felt guilty. He felt guilty because he wasn't there for Riku when he needed him most. He felt guilty that he didn't find him fast enough to give him a helping hand, to guide him. But from know on, he will be there. Because just as Riku was his light, he would be Riku's light. But he was worried. He didn't know if Riku had changed. He hadn't been there to see it. And all of a sudden, his guilt returned.

'Guys! Come on!'

Kairi's voice interrupted his thoughts once again. Riku's frown deepened, not in hatred anymore, but in annoyance. Sora smiled, Riku was waking up. A pebble hit the glass on Sora's window and Riku's eyes snapped open.

'Geez Kairi, it's 8 AM! Give us a break!'

'No it's not! It's almost noon! I don't care what you guys are doing in there, I'm kicking the door down in 5 minutes!'

Riku groaned.

Nope. This was Riku. Definitely. _His _Riku. Sora chuckled.

Riku raised an eyebrow in question and Sora smiled at him.

'You're not a morning person, aren't you?'

'I guess not.' Riku smiled and rolled onto his side to wrap an arm around Sora, pulling him into an embrace.

Feeling Riku nuzzling into his hair, Sora smiled and gave a content sigh. Yes, this is Riku – is and always will be – his Riku.

Riku let go of Sora when a knock was heard on their door, earning a disappointed pout.

'Alright, we're coming!'

Riku stood up from the bed and held out a hand to Sora.

'Want to duel? My Soul Reaper against your Keyblade.'

Sora smiled and took the hand.

'Sure.'

* * *

**End**

* * *

Yes… fluff fluff fluff one of the fluffiest ones I've written so far… probably… Hope you guys like it

I'm thinking of writing Riku's version of this.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm not dead!!! Just haven't been posting lately. I decided to post a second chapter since Riku and Sora deserve much love This is supposed to happen right before the first chapter.

**

* * *

Title: **My Light –Riku Version-  
**Author: **Minty  
**Rating/Warning: **PG. Shounen-ai!  
**Pairing: **RikuxSora  
**SPOILER: **Kingdom Hearts II ending

* * *

Destiny Island's nights were always calm. The air was clear and a light breeze was coming through the window.

Riku sighed. Finally everything has come to an end. He was back the way he was, and he was back where he belonged. He turned to look at the person beside him.

Sora was sleeping soundly, his face so peaceful and innocent that no one would think that he was the mighty bearer of the keyblade and the person who saved the worlds… twice.

Riku smiled and ran a finger down the length of Sora's nose. The brown haired boy frowned a little, and his lips formed a small pout. Riku chuckled. Even in his sleep, Sora is adorable. Riku shifted to put an arm around Sora's waist. He finally could face Sora again. He could finally hold him in his arms again. Yes, things are finally back to how they were.

Riku remembered the first night he spent as Ansem, after finally defeating Roxas. He felt hatred towards himself. He had promised Sora not to turn to the darkness again, yet he is now in Ansem's body. He wanted badly to find Sora, he wanted to see that silly grin of his. Yet he didn't want to face Sora as he was. He didn't want to see the disappointment in Sora's eyes.

But then it wasn't disappointment he saw. When Sora slowly opened his eyes, they were brimming with tears. They were tears of happiness and tears of relief. Riku wanted to break down himself. He wanted to pull Sora into his arms and tell him that everything was going to be alright. But he didn't. He was in Ansem's body after all, and the guilt stopped him from showing his emotion and affection for the other boy.

He didn't know what it was that turned him back the way he was. But he was glad. To be able to see the hands that he knew were his, and to feel the mass of silver hair that he hadn't trimmed for years was a blessing. He was glad he was able to see Sora's bright smile directed at him.

Sora really was his light. Just like his name suggests : an endless sky shining with hope and encouragement.

Sora was always there for him, mentally, if not physically. He was always there. When Riku was shut away in the darkness, it was Sora's voice he heard, it was Sora's form he followed that led him to the light.

When he lost aim, he thought of Sora, and it gave him a direction. He'd know what to do. He knew that whatever happened, as long as he had his light shining his way for him, he'd never be lost.

Riku looked down at Sora again, and saw large blue eyes blinking up at him.

"Did I wake you up?"

Sora shook his head slightly and stretched. "Nah, I just kind of woke up."

"Ah" Riku shifted again as Sora settled down onto the bed once more, resting his head on Riku's chest.

"Why are you still up? You should be asleep."

"I was just doing some thinking."

Sora chuckled, "It's always thinking with you."

"Well… One of us have to do the thinking." Riku chuckled as he was poked in the ribs. "Anyways, you should go back to sleep. It's late."

Sora sighed and threw an arm across Riku before closing his eyes. Riku smiled for what must be the millionth time that day and stroke Sora's hair gently. Yes, as long as his light was there to shine the way, he won't get lost. And he would not lose sight of this light ever again.

_I promise.

* * *

_

The End

* * *

Fluff again with KH2 final mix coming out, I can't help being all gooey again for this couple. And maybe a few others, but mainly this one. Hopefully KHIII won't be cutting them out of the picture as the rumours say. I am going to be seriously upset. 


End file.
